A quality basic oxygen process (Q-BOP) furnace utilizes a bottom blown oxygen process developed recently in West Germany and in the United States. Q-BOP is a trade name of Eisenwerk-Gesellschaft Maximilianshutte GmbH (Maxhutte) of West Germany and the assignee of the present invention. The Q-BOP furnace utilizes a method of processing steel in which molten iron and other metallics are charged into the furnace. Oxygen, enveloped in a protective fluid stream, is blown through a tuyere or tuyeres located in the bottom of the furnace. Powdered lime, or other furnace additions together with the oxygen are blown through the tuyere while a protective fluid, which can be natural gas, propane, fuel oil or the like, envelops the oxygen and acts as a coolant to increase both the life of the bottom of the tuyere and the furnace bottom.
The tuyere or tuyeres in the bottom of a Q-BOP furnace are contained in a removable plug in the bottom of the furnace, which plug is removed therefrom by means of an apparatus of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,501 issued June 18, 1968, to Puhringer et al. After the bottom plug has been removed, the Q-BOP furnace is relined with a refractory material by the apparatus for and method of lining such furnaces herein disclosed.
I am aware of the following U.S. Patents relating to apparatus for and methods of lining furnaces.
______________________________________ U.S. Patent No. Inventor Class Issued ______________________________________ 3,033,389 Abarotin et al 214/1 5/ 8/62 3,439,794 Park et al 198/83 4/22/69 3,601,245 Monroe 198/101 8/24/71 2,346,033 Jordan 304/12 4/ 4/44 3,236,397 Lakin 214/1 2/22/66 3,241,634 Prosser 182/144 3/22/66 3,285,390 Puxkandl et al 198/103 11/15/66 3,388,501 Puhringer et al 49/324 6/18/68 3,256,956 Puhringer 182/128 6/21/66 3,259,208 Behr 182/128 7/ 5/66 3,298,154 Behr et al 52/749 1/17/67 3,517,771 Mahringer et al 182/128 6/30/70 ______________________________________